The Yume
by bookgirl111
Summary: In the beginning there was nothing –a void that could not be filled, nothing existed –everything that was, was just as it was...Darkness...Darkness so dark not even the moon can penetrate its trap...A sealing kiss, a remembered dreams, a forgotten past..."Good-bye, Yasha."...And thus everything began… Warnings: Yaoi, AU-ish, more inside


**AN: Please note that all italic sections can be considered continuous of each other, and this story does kinda tie back into the end of their story in the series. And sorry for the repetition it is kinda necessary for you to get the realistic feel of how the dreams happen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the story; characters, world, ect. Belong to original creators.**

**Warnings: Yasha x Ashura, AU-ish, Yaoi, lemon, canon death**

The Yume

In the beginning there was nothing –a void that could not be filled, nothing existed –everything that was, was just as it was. And then it is said that with a single clap of the hands –everything began. In a single second the universe –our universe was made, with all its arms, galaxies, stars, planets, moons, and dimensions. And thus everything began…

~0X0X0X0X0X0X~

_The hum of singing birds and the light voices of the trees in the wind wraps themselves like cloth around their young king who has only been born for a year. And yet as the godly being he is takes the appearance of that of a child. Black hair like raven feathers, ears large with elf-like tips, and gold eyes like amber show his origin as the king of a country that will soon be formed, 'Shura'. And yet all that this king will one day be cannot be expected of the young child no more than six; who roams carelessly through the fields of green and trees of pink on this rigid land of hills and ledges. One would not think of the blood that shall be sheded here one day. _

_Alone this child wonders –pathless and free so long as he is here and not there. _

_Suddenly the winds change their course and say their farewells to the child. _

_Suddenly the world turns black and everything is consumed once again._

0.o

Darkness.

Darkness so dark only the moon can penetrate its trap. Moaning the young king awakens from his dream of the past –no longer was the godly being as a new born –nor did he appear as a child –but rather that of a young adult. Raising from the sea of cushions and fine blankets the monarch swims out of his large bed and rests the soles of his feet on the ice marble floors. Rising in the impenetrable darkness even the moon is clouded over, no longer illuminating the rich red walls. Using his hands against the wall to guide him the young king as if possessed walks out of his room and secretly stows away like death.

And then, _'Clank'_ can be heard from right ahead of him stopping the young king in his path, then his heartbeat begins to thump for reasons he cannot describe, inhaling deeply a familiar scent returns –one he knows all too well –gasping the young kings golden eyes widen as his large tipped ears twitched in delight, and shocking wonder.

The moon shines once more as the clouds clear away revealing the figured shadowed –it was Yasha.

0.o

_The hum of singing birds and the light voices of the trees in the wind wraps themselves like cloth around their young king who has only been born for a year. And yet as the godly being he is takes the appearance of that of a child. Black hair like raven feathers, ears large with elf-like tips, and gold eyes like amber show his origin as the king of a country that will soon be formed, 'Shura'. And yet all that this king will one day be cannot be expected of the young child no more than six; who roams carelessly through the fields of green and trees of pink on this rigid land of hills and ledges. One would not think of the blood that shall be sheded here one day. _

_Alone this child wonders –pathless and free so long as he is here and not there. _

_Suddenly the winds change their course and say their farewells to the child. _

_Suddenly the world turns black and everything is consumed once again._

_And then the chirping of birds begins to sing in the young child's head, opening his golden eyes the king is no longer the appearance of six or seven but that 10 now standing a little bit taller than before. Using his elbows to life up his upper body vivid colors encase him as a field of lush green and rainbow flowers flow with the breeze like an ocean. Standing the child wonders in awe and amazement around him –for miles and miles the sea seemed endless without a single obstacle standing in its way._

_Walking, the soft dirt warms his bare feet and feathered touches brush his legs as the tall grass flows. And so he walks –without a destination in mind or a clue to where he's going. Forever –and as if for only a moment –he seems to travel until something blocks the endless horizons path._

_Large limbs stem out of its trunk and push-like leaves with their pink petals fly all around. And at its wide base where the roots kissed the ground a young boy –several years older than the young king resides leaning against its bark. His skin is pale but glows of the sun, his structure big and shoulder broad, his eyes closed and a serene expression on his face makes the young king blush for his stare. His hand unconsciously twitches at his side as the wind moves through the stranger's hair –yearning almost to touch the soft long black-brown locks he has. _

_Walking forward again the first sound in this silent landscape occurs. _

'_SNAP!'_

_Gasping the honey eyes of the king stare straight into the now opened eyes of the stranger's eyes and are shocked at the colors of eyes he has never seen._

_-Black_

0.o

Stepping the king strides carefully at first before he gives into his desire –softly skipping the last step the king embraces Yasha both his eyes and lips smiling. Burring into his lover's neck the king whispers, "Yasha". Strong arms return the embrace wrapping themselves around the lithe king.

Facing his lover, black and amber mingle peacefully and happily. "Ashura," Yasha says his voice rasped and deep, bringing his face down to his smaller lover he whispers once more –his lips ghosting over the others "Ashura" before sealing their lips into a simple kiss.

0.o

_The hum of singing birds and the light voices of the trees in the wind wraps themselves like cloth around their young king who has only been born for a year. And yet as the godly being he is takes the appearance of that of a child. Black hair like raven feathers, ears large with elf-like tips, and gold eyes like amber show his origin as the king of a country that will soon be formed, 'Shura'. And yet all that this king will one day be cannot be expected of the young child no more than six; who roams carelessly through the fields of green and trees of pink on this rigid land of hills and ledges. One would not think of the blood that shall be sheded here one day. _

_Alone this child wonders –pathless and free so long as he is here and not there. _

_Suddenly the winds change their course and say their farewells to the child. _

_Suddenly the world turns black and everything is consumed once again._

_And then the chirping of birds begins to sing in the young child's head, opening his golden eyes the king is no longer the appearance of six or seven but that 10 now standing a little bit taller than before. Using his elbows to life up his upper body vivid colors encase him as a field of lush green and rainbow flowers flow with the breeze like an ocean. Standing the child wonders in awe and amazement around him –for miles and miles the sea seemed endless without a single obstacle standing in its way._

_Walking, the soft dirt warms his bare feet and feathered touches brush his legs as the tall grass flows. And so he walks –without a destination in mind or a clue to where he's going. Forever –and as if for only a moment –he seems to travel until something blocks the endless horizons path._

_Large limbs stem out of its trunk and push-like leaves with their pink petals fly all around. And at its wide base where the roots kissed the ground a young boy –several years older than the young king resides leaning against its bark. His skin is pale but glows of the sun, his structure big and shoulder broad, his eyes closed and a serene expression on his face makes the young king blush for his stare. His hand unconsciously twitches at his side as the wind moves through the stranger's hair –yearning almost to touch the soft long black-brown locks he has. _

_Walking forward again the first sound in this silent landscape occurs. _

'_SNAP!'_

_Gasping the honey eyes of the king stare straight into the now opened eyes of the stranger's eyes and are shocked at the colors of eyes he has never seen._

_-Black_

_Blinking a warm breeze shuffles past the kings grown hair and how his exposed neck. Moaning quietly at the warm fingers that softly play with his hair, golden eyes look up towards the sky only to find a black abyss in the shape of a man casting a shadow out in the shady place of the large tree. Giggling softly the young teen brings his knees even closer up towards his body as he snuggles warmly in his lover's lap._

_Several years had pasted now since the two had first meet for the first time under the tree in their dreams –both had grown so much since then, the young king now appeared as though he was 13. And no longer where their dreams silent but now full of wordless sounds just as they had been when they began this wondering journey. But no longer did they wonder. Every night when the king slept he appeared in this vast existence of dreams. _

_And he wouldn't want it any other way –OH! How he yearned to stay here till the end of time and never leaving his lovers side –even if they did not speak, or know the others names –even if this black eyed man was nothing more than a dream –he still selfishly wished for eternity. _

~0X0X0X0X0X0X~

A-many-a-days would past –or perhaps more correctly a-many-a-dreams of which the two would meet and spend their time in bliss. Over and over again reliving each dream that came before, before and then the next installment would be added on. Words hardly spoken, voices barely heard, simple sounds become treasures, each others names a mystery, and every touch losing itself further in love.

Again.

Again.

Again.

And again.

~0X0X0X0X0X0X~

_The hum of singing birds and the light voices of the trees in the wind wraps themselves like cloth around their young king who has only been born for a year. And yet as the godly being he is takes the appearance of that of a child. Black hair like raven feathers, ears large with elf-like tips, and gold eyes like amber show his origin as the king of a country that will soon be formed, 'Shura'. And yet all that this king will one day be cannot be expected of the young child no more than six; who roams carelessly through the fields of green and trees of pink on this rigid land of hills and ledges. One would not think of the blood that shall be sheded here one day. _

_Alone this child wonders –pathless and free so long as he is here and not there. _

_Suddenly the winds change their course and say their farewells to the child. _

_Suddenly the world turns black and everything is consumed once again._

_And then the chirping of birds begins to sing in the young child's head, opening his golden eyes the king is no longer the appearance of six or seven but that 10 now standing a little bit taller than before. Using his elbows to life up his upper body vivid colors encase him as a field of lush green and rainbow flowers flow with the breeze like an ocean. Standing the child wonders in awe and amazement around him –for miles and miles the sea seemed endless without a single obstacle standing in its way._

_Walking, the soft dirt warms his bare feet and feathered touches brush his legs as the tall grass flows. And so he walks –without a destination in mind or a clue to where he's going. Forever –and as if for only a moment –he seems to travel until something blocks the endless horizons path._

_Large limbs stem out of its trunk and push-like leaves with their pink petals fly all around. And at its wide base where the roots kissed the ground a young boy –several years older than the young king resides leaning against its bark. His skin is pale but glows of the sun, his structure big and shoulder broad, his eyes closed and a serene expression on his face makes the young king blush for his stare. His hand unconsciously twitches at his side as the wind moves through the stranger's hair –yearning almost to touch the soft long black-brown locks he has. _

_Walking forward again the first sound in this silent landscape occurs. _

'_SNAP!'_

_Gasping the honey eyes of the king stare straight into the now opened eyes of the stranger's eyes and are shocked at the colors of eyes he has never seen._

_-Black_

_Blinking a warm breeze shuffles past the kings grown hair and how his exposed neck. Moaning quietly at the warm fingers that softly play with his hair, golden eyes look up towards the sky only to find a black abyss in the shape of a man casting a shadow out in the shady place of the large tree. Giggling softly the young teen brings his knees even closer up towards his body as he snuggles warmly in his lover's lap._

_Several years had pasted now since the two had first meet for the first time under the tree in their dreams –both had grown so much since then, the young king now appeared as though he was 13. And no longer where their dreams silent but now full of wordless sounds just as they had been when they began this wondering journey. But no longer did they wonder. Every night when the king slept he appeared in this vast existence of dreams. _

_And he wouldn't want it any other way –OH! How he yearned to stay here till the end of time and never leaving his lovers side –even if they did not speak, or know the others names –even if this black eyed man was nothing more than a dream –he still selfishly wished for eternity. _

"_Eternity –what a beautiful thing that would be." The young king murmured now having turned 16 last season. Giggling lightly the king knew that his companion could not hear him but wished for it so much –eternity with the man whose name was not known._

_Opening his eyes the young king expected to find the other with his eyes closed resting against the tree as he did against the elders lap. But instead he was greeted with wide eyes showing emotion –something they don't usually do, and the elders mouth slightly opened, the composure the man usually had was also gone. _

"_Wha-" a voice spoke._

_At first he assumed at first it was his but the voice was two deep to possibly be his. His eyes widen._

"_You can hear me?" the young king spoke a fire being light in his chest. The elder completely out of character nodded his head and the king sat up and faced his elder his delicate hands cupping the others face, "speak" her whispered as the breeze blew through, "oh, please speak" he plead; resting his head on the others shoulder and closing his eyes. _

"_But what am I to say, little star?" a rich deep voice spoke into the kings large pointed ears._

"_Anything my knight." The king teased enjoying the nicknames they had given each other. _

_Silence enshrined them until, "Then might I say your name?"_

"_Yes" the king answered lifting himself up he pulls the elder so they stand under the shade of the tree facing each other. Grabbing the others hands in his he steps close so there is no room between them and clearly says, "Ashura. Ashura is my name."_

"_Ashura." The other says rolling the name sweetly off his tongue. "Well then Ashura," he said changing their positions once more so that the young king, Ashura, is standing and he kneeling down on one knee, "My name is Yasha."_

"… _Yasha…" Ashura says tasting his lovers name, removing his hands from the other Ashura cups Yasha's face again and kisses him innocently on the lips, cheeks, nose and looks down into his eyes before saying, "Yasha, I love you."_

_A blush forms lightly across the others skin before a bright smile –as small as it is crosses his face and he too says "I as well, Ashura, have fallen in love with you." _

0.o

The warmth encased Ashura entirely as he laid upon his bed moaning as a cat mewls for milk, his hands tied above his head and legs wrapped around Yasha's bare waist has quiet fogged his mind. The moments from the innocent meeting in the hall to the heated moment removing one another's clothing once they entered his chambers and bed have all slurred together.

Lifting his half closed eyes, even in the darkness, his lover's sculpted upper body seemed to glow –covered in the scars of war and love alike. Moaning overcame him again –how he desired to touch, to _feel_, the other. But very quickly these thoughts of frustration leave as new sensations over take him. Looking down his is meet with the sight of Yasha sucking his nipple as if he were an infant hungry for a mother's milk. As Yasha did so his one hand began to play with the other and his other hand came up towards Ashura's beautifully sinful mouth.

Not needing any instructions Ashura eagerly accepted Yasha's long fingers into his mouth and lavishly wetting them. Once both the task of wetting the fingers and soaring Ashura's nipples was done Yasha trailed his tongue down his smaller lover's chest enjoying the taste of warm sweat across his lover's skin. But now the real game began.

Circling the re ring of his lovers entrance Yasha encases a single finger into the other loving every second of it. Pumping it in and out the sweet sounds of addiction escape Ashura's mouth. "Yasha!" he cried out as more and more he was stretched and taken higher in pleasure only to whine once the fingers were removed. Slowly something larger was taking the fingers place.

Once the **large** member was completely in, Yasha with Ashura's long graceful legs wrapped around his waist untied Ashura's wrists and kissed both of the others cheeks. "I love you my little star." He whispered.

Ashura blushing from the comment wrapped his now free hands around the others neck and said "I love you to my knight."

And with that the two began the dance of pleasure again. In and out. In. Out. In. Out. Faster. Faster. Faster. In, out. Until the two reached their climax together and bliss covered them.

0.o

_A sea of green swayed to and fro as their king Ashura aged by wisdom not by appearance stood bare in the middle of it. Opening his eyes he was welcomed by the familiar stimulation of his mate/lover/other half. The scent of his masculinity sweated in earth, the sight of his pale buffed skin tanned by the sun, the feeling of the rough skin under his hands, the sweet taste of the others lips that is unforgettable, and the mellifluous of Yasha's voice whenever he speaks. _

_But tonight there was something off about his enemy of a lover, a sadness welcomed him in Yasha's deep eyes –one he's not acquainted with often if at all. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked wrapping his arms around the others torso. But once he places his face against Yasha's bare chest his entire body language changes. His eyes widen, jaw drops, tears begin to run down his cheeks, and his whole body begins to shiver. Very suddenly his arms lose the will to stay up and fall back to his side, at the same time his knees also lose their strength and he falls before his lovers feet felling at thought his heart alone weight that of the cosmos. _

_Wrapping his arms loosely around himself he cannot bare to look up at the other and even if he tried the tears blurred his vision too greatly. "No...No, no, no, NO! Why? Why, why, why? How! How Yasha! How could you!?" he suddenly went from silent mumbling to screaming at the other man who still stood still like a lifeless statue. _

_As if his body had a will of its own the king raised quickly and through his fist at the others chest, again and again, as if it was a stone wall. It seemed as though the one-sided fight went on for hours before Ashura's arms fell back to his side out of breath and tear still falling. _

_Moving his head in a downward glace his looked at the sea of green beneath and around him not even aware of what was happening. "If only… why couldn't we have… it's, it's not fair… why?" he mumbled before a pair of arms wrapped themselves around him and held tightly against his will._

_For a moment –only a moment it seemed as though the body embracing him was warm. But then that moment vanished with,_

"_Good-bye, my one and only little star. Stay strong for me. I do not regret it."_

_And Yasha was gone leaving only a warm wind to dance across the meadow. _

_This time Ashura embraced the black with a small bittersweet smile. _

0.o

Darkness.

Darkness so dark not even the moon can penetrate its trap. Crying the king awakens from his dream of the past. Rising from the barren large bed he rests the soles of his feet on the ice cold marble floors wincing as he does. Rising in the impenetrable darkness even the moon realizes it is powerless, and does not try to even illuminating the rich red walls that once made the king happy. Using his hands against the wall to guide him the king possessed walks out of his room and secretly stows away like the death of his one and only.

Tears still fall down his face.

All is silent and then, a familiar _'Clank'_ can be heard from right ahead of him stopping the king in his path, then his heartbeat begins to thump for reasons he cannot describe, inhaling deeply a familiar scent returns –one he knows all too well –gasping the young kings golden eyes widen as his large tipped ears twitched in horror, and shocking wonder.

There on this moonless night was Yasha –or at least a stranger that took his appearance. For it could not be the Yasha he once knew, who had already parted to the afterlife, for this stranger had a glow of neither that of death not light but of a corpse that was being kept alive without a soul.

But Ashura did not care, and embraced the cold corpse willingly in his arms a new works of tears running across his cheeks. Silently, without even the moon as a witness Ashura kissed the dead lips of a stranger that had once been his lover and spoke only a single sentence,

"Good-bye, Yasha."

~0X0X0X0X0X0X~

In the end there was nothing –a void that could not be filled, for everything that had existed vanished before the young kings eyes –everything that had been, had been as it had. And then it is said that with a single clap of the hands/kiss of the cheek/laughfter of hope/farwell –everything began. In a single moment that seemed for centuries their universe ended –but ours was made, with all its hopes, dreams, stars, wishes, children, and lovers. And thus everything began…

_THE END_

**AN: wow that was a depressing ending trust me I know. And again I am sorry about all of the repeats with the dreams it's just that's how it was supposed to go in a literal sense and why the last dream with Yasha's death seemed all the more depressing and separate and powerful cause it was like the dream has ended it can no longer continue with another installment, which is what I wanted it to be.**

**Another this is that this is supposed to kinda take place before the world is introduced in Tsubasa but at the same time this isn't probably how everything went done. But I do hope you enjoyed it and feel free to review and tell me what you think and please don't kill me about how horrid the lemon scene was because it has been a while since I've written one and I don't have very much practice with it. **

**Ps. Mellifluous basically means smooth in reference to Yasha's voice.**

**Ps. #2 –Merry new year and whatever other holidays you celebrate this season!~~**


End file.
